bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonds
Shared joy is a double joy; shared sorrow is half a sorrow. Broken Bonds It was a full moon. Not that it mattered. The only think he could see for miles around was this endless white desert. Lucio looked down at the body lying in his arms. He did not know her name; his mind told him it didn't matter anymore. But he knew it should have. She had saved him; all he had done was shamelessly let her die in his arms. And there was no one around who could have seen what she had done for him. That shame would be his alone to bear. No one would know of it, but bear it he would. He owed her that much. Looking back at the past few weeks he realized just how much she had given him. They had traveled together for over two weeks. Shouldn't he have asked her name. She had known his, his fame preceded him in this dark corner of Hueco Mundo. At least she had known in her last moments who she was saving. He did not know who she was, never would. He had never let himself get to know her. She had been kind to him, smiled at him. She was his friend. Friend? Yes, she had been his friend. But only on loosing it was he beginning to realize just how much he had enjoyed this sense of camaraderie. He bowed his eyes and closed his eyes. His friend was dead. His first and only friend was dead. Another time, another place. Eternal Tag wasn't fun anymore. Not as much as it used to be. Pesche knew Nel missed Ichigo, but he wasn't coming back. They had told him after he left that he was not a shinigami anymore. So there was no chance he could return. But he didn't have the heart to say that to Nel. After returning to her child form she had forgotten what had happened when she had transformed. But she remembered the rest, remembered meting Ichigo, becoming friends with him. She had been hurt when they told her that he had left Heuco Mundo. Sad that he didn't even said goodbye. They had told her that lie to appease her then. Saying that he had to leave to save his home but would one day return to meet then. That had cheered her up. Something to look forward to. But she often became glum like she was now. She was worried about him and so she would be until she saw him again with her own eyes. But he couldn't tell her that Ichigo was never coming back. That would break her. All Dondochakka and he could hope for now was that over time she would start to forget Ichigo and return to how she used to be. That she could break the bonds she had made with him. Meanwhile a lost soul wanders the depths of his hell. Kori was having a bad day. When he was assigned to go on a mission with the battle loving 11th Division goons, he thought it would be fun. When they informed him the mission was in Heuco Mundo, he thought it would be a learning experience. Maybe when the freaking squad leader started suffering from dementia he ought to have understood that his luck was just not with him on this one . But optimist that he was, even that didn't seem to bother him much. It took half the squad loosing their minds to make him begin worrying. With the mission compromised and no way to know what might be causing the dementia, there were not many options left. The battle hardened 11th Division members were starting to loose their cool. They wanted to return to Seireitei but Kori couldn't allow that. They might all be affected by some new disease for all he knew and he could not risk taking it back to Seireitei. Some understood, others didn't. By the time the fight finished he was the only sane one left. A couple of days later, at the designated place and time their way home arrived, a garganta opened from Soul Society. But he was surprised when the captain of the 12th Division, Haru Saito stepped out of it. He had not been informed of this. He hardly had time to utter a greeting before Haru stabbed him. He could do nothing as Haru picked up the sick shinigami one by one and slowly told him of the tale of Kori's betrayal that he would tell Soul Society. As Haru stepped into the Garganta, leaving Kori to die in disgrace in this barren desert, Kori was left with nothing but a sickening sense in his gut, a ruptured spleen and this sense of betrayal from a man who once called him his friend. Time Will Heal All Wounds Converging Fates. Nel had been sleeping for some time when the sound of voices woke her up. She woke up to see Dondochakka and Pesche speaking to a tall man. He looked like an Arrancar from his clothing. That worried Nel a little. There was no Ichigo around to save them if he attacked them. But Pesche seemed calm as he spoke to the other person. As they realized she was awake the three of them turned to face her. Lucio was reminded again of that fateful night. He could see it clearly. Fighting the Horde of hollows that attacked him. He had attacked them alone rather then take her advice to team up. He rushed the hollows. She stepped in to help and them when a particularly powerful hollow managed to catch him off his guard and was about to impale him when she suddenly appeared in front of him and took the blow. The talon went right through her stomach. He began killing them all quickly, he had to reach her and help as. That was the first time he knew fear, in a race against time that he knew he had already lost. By the time he was able to finish them all off and rush to help her it was too late. She smiled at him one last time and died in his arms. He could see that last smile every time he closed his eyes. The moment etched forever in his mind as for the first time in his wretched life he knew despair. And now, all of a sudden he ran into Nel once again. Nel who was so much like her. Perhaps fate was playing a game on him. But she had changed him, helped him. So he would help Nel, because she would have done that. Helped a friend. Nel looked inquiringly as the tall Arrancar approached her and began to speak, "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. It has been a long time my... ...my friend." "Huh," she replied. "Odewank, Odeshan? My name is Nel." Lucio had made up his mind as soon as Pesche told him the full story. He had to do this if he truly wanted to help her, no matter how much it might hurt her right now. It was what needed to be done. "No, you are Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The former Tres Espada. I am Lucio Valcárcel, we used to be Arrancar in Aizen's army at one time. And it is time you remembered that, remembered who you are. If words alone won't work then maybe actions will."Saying so he drew his sword. Seeing that Nel was visibly shocked to hear this and seeing Lucio draw his blade Pesche and Dondochakka jumped in front of her. "What are you doing Lucio?" asked Pesche. "I thought you were an ally." "I am. And thats why I have to do this. You can't let her lead this half life forever. She deserves much more." "What does it matter to you? You who were forever cold to Nel? You who were always rude to her whenever she tried to offer a helping hand to you?" "What you say is true Pesche. But I've changed. I now appreciate the kindness Nel once showed me. And it is time I repaid that kindness." Saying so Lucio began attacking Pesche and Dondochakka. It took them all they had to just hold him back. Lucio began pushing them further back as Nel began crying and began wailing, telling him to stop. "How long will you cry Nelliel? Will you forever remain like this? Weak and unable to protect those who care for you? Throw away the inhibitions that are holding you back. Become who you used to be." Pesche and Dondochakka were soon defeated and Lucio began approaching Nel. She had started screaming even more loudly and her spiritual pressure was starting to increase ever so slowly. But Lucio had sensed even that minute rise. "Good, push outwards with your mind. Only you can save your friends." Saying so he approached the two fallen Fracción and began assaulting them further. As Nel began screaming even more loudly, Lucio pointed his blade at Pesche's throat and said "Do you want him to die? Will you save him or will you watch him die and drown in your own sorrow?" He slowly began pressing his katana's tip onto Pesche's throat, pressing more an more until he drew blood. "NOOO!!!STOOOOOOP!" Lucio turned around upon hearing Nel shout and saw a large pink cloud rise from the place where Nel had been. He sheathed his blade and turned around. As the sand settled he saw Nel was crouching on the ground, once again in her grown up form.